Undead Desire
by Nicluv1787
Summary: After a chance meeting Bankotsu decides he wants Kagome, and he'll take her at any cost. This is NOT a fluffy love story this is going to be dark and violent at times, and almost entirely one sided. COMPLETE.
1. Idle Hands

**Title: Idle Hands**

**Prompt: Hands**

**Word count: 500**

**Overall story warning:** This story will include but is not limited to, violence, death, non-con,implied non-con, yaoi sex scenes and implied relationships, general blood and gore, this is a story about an undead boy who decides he wants a girl and his morals are skewed from what we believe. If any of this bothers you please do NOT Read, also this story is written for prompts at Iyhedonism and are subject to word limitations, so each chapter will be in drabble to one-shot length. I'd also like to take this time to remind you I don't own these characters I just torment them for my own amusement.

* * *

With trembling hands Kagome let loose an arrow at the approaching intruder.

"Is that any way to greet someone?" Bankotsu laughed, hefting _Banryu_ over his shoulder.

"What do you want?" Kagome demanded, notching another arrow into her bow. "Answer truthfully; I won't miss a second time."

"Well, to tell you the truth, I was looking for Inuyasha. I'm a bit bored, you see, but I found you instead - and all on your own. Barely clothed at that." Smirking, Bankotsu took in Kagome's long, dripping wet legs, her towel-clad body, the steaming hot springs just behind her.

"I'm not all alone. I'll scream, and Inuyasha will come and save me," Kagome said, with less confidence than she felt. In truth, the others were rather far away; she'd foolishly declined an escort.

"It's not good to tell lies," Bankotsu scolded, stepping closer to Kagome as she stumbled to back away from him. "I know they're nowhere near here."

"You must be mistaken," Kagome gasped. "They're really close. I'll scream for them."

"Go ahead," Bankotsu challenged, halving the distance between them. "I welcome the chance to fight Inuyasha; that's what I came for in the first place."

Kagome backed into a nearby tree. She only had one arrow left, and it was set in the bow. She could try to shoot, but he was too close; it wouldn't make its mark.

"I rather like you like this," Bankotsu said lustfully, his eyes raking over her pinked body while continuing his purposeful walk towards her. "I think you'll be my new toy; it's been quite some time since I took a woman lover."

Disgust was evident on her face. "I will not be your toy," Kagome declared haughtily. She loosed her last arrow, which Bankotsu easily parried with _Banryu_.

"You've got spirit. I'll enjoy breaking that," Bankotsu murmured, a malicious glimmer in his eye.

He was only a breath away from her. Kagome grit her teeth, ready to fight him off with her fists if necessary - when she caught the sudden flash of red out of the corner of her eye. Before she knew it, she was out of his reach.

"Inuyasha," she exclaimed, relieved by the turn of events.

"This is why I tell you take someone with you," he snarled. "And what the hell do you think you're doing?" Inuyasha growled, turning on Bankotsu.

"I see you found me out," Bankotsu said in a bored tone. "Well, I guess I'll take my leave of you."

"Not so fast! What do you think you were doing with Kagome?"

"None of your business," he called over his shoulder, strolling away.

Inuyasha motioned to chase after him and ensnare him in a battle, but Kagome grabbed his wrist to stop him.

"Don't - he didn't really do anything."

"Kagome, he was coming at you."

"He was just bored. I don't want to start any fights."

Inuyasha snarled and sheathed his sword, a reluctant act of submission.

Kagome watched the place where Bankotsu disappeared. '_It was just a case of idle hands, I'm sure.'_


	2. Early Bird Gets the Worm

**Early Bird Catches the Worm**

**Prompt: Early**  
**Pairings or Characters: Jakotsu and Bankotsu**  
**Word count: 200**

**Overall story warning:** This story will include but is not limited to, violence, death, non-con,implied non-con, yaoi sex scenes and implied relationships, general blood and gore, this is a story about an undead boy who decides he wants a girl and his morals are skewed from what we believe. If any of this bothers you please do NOT Read, also this story is written for prompts at Iyhedonism and are subject to word limitations, so each chapter will be in drabble to one-shot length so they will be short so don't ask for longer chapters cause there isn't any. THIS NOT A FLUFFY ROMANCE!

* * *

Jakotsu was resting on his futon when Bankotsu entered.

"Welcome back, _aniki_," the cross dresser greeted eagerly. "You're back earlier than I thought."

Bankotsu's cock throbbed angrily from his earlier interruption; he needed Jakotsu to ease the pressure. Crossing the floor purposefully, he grabbed Jakotsu by the hair, lifting him into a rough kiss.

"Well, the early bird does get the worm," Jakotsu giggled in response to his straightforward manner, just as Bankotsu bent him over at the waist, appearing behind him.

"Bad day?" Jakotsu hummed as Bankotsu disrobed and lifted Jakotsu's _kimono_ up, moving aside the other man's _fundoshi_. There wasn't a need for words; they had an understanding - each got what they wanted. Without preamble, he penetrated his comrade, thrusting over and over again. Jakotsu screamed with a combination of pleasure and pain until Bankotsu grunted with his release. The pair of them fell to the futon in a heap, and Jakotsu wound his fingers in the loosened tendrils of Bankotsu's braid.

"What's wrong?" he cooed.

"Nothing important," Bankotsu murmured dismissively before rolling over.

The warrior was disappointed. He still wasn't satisfied, which was strange; Jakotsu had always filled his needs before. It had to be that brown-eyed _miko_. He wouldn't be satisfied until he had her.


	3. Pure as the Virgin Snow

**Title: Pure as the Virgin Snow**

**Prompt: Virgin**

**Final Warning:**

This is a story about a resurrected mercenary with no morals and consent is not something he takes into consideration. He takes what he wants and doesn't heed the repercussions. In fact he likes the fact that Kagome doesn't want him. They will not fall in love in the conventional form of love. This is a story about obsession. Bankotsu takes joy in killing others and he's no stranger to violence, including with Kagome. SO if anything I've mentioned bothers you DO NOT read. If you're interested in the story as it is, then by all means continue. This will be the last time I go over this. Reader beware.

* * *

It was a simple plan; distract her companions using Renkotsu and Ginkotsu while he snuck around the back to get what he'd really come for. Though he'd prefer to face Inuyasha head on, Renkotsu had suggested that this was a better strategy. No matter; he had a goal in mind. He wanted that _miko_. A few feet away, Renkotsu had the hanyou, the demon slayer and the monk tangled up in his fire web, while Ginkotsu grappled with the fire cat. Overconfident in his abilities, Inuyasha had left Kagome hidden in the roots of a large tree, with only the _kitsune_ for protection.

"Well, funny meeting you here," Bankotsu said with an easy smile, sliding down an embankment to Kagome and the _kitsune_, who stood blocking the entrance.

"Stay away from Kagome," Shippo challenged bravely, but his voice trembled slightly.

"This is hilarious," Bankotsu shot back with a throaty laugh. "Inuyasha can't seriously think this runt will be able to protect you."

"Stand back, Kagome," Shippo instructed before shouting, "Fox fire!" A small burst of flame erupted from the _kitsune_'s palms; Bankotsu easily blocked it with _Banryu_.

"Enough games," Bankotsu said, knocking the kit aside. "I didn't come here to play."

Looking up, he was faced with a glowing pink arrow. "What do you want, Bankotsu?" Kagome demanded.

"I thought you'd know, Kagome. I've come to claim you."

"Never," she replied firmly.

"Then shoot me," he challenged, stabbing _Banryu_ into the ground and opening his arms to her. Kagome wavered, a flicker in her gaze revealing uncertainty. Seeing it, he rushed forward, pinning her against dirt wall of the embankment behind her, between the giant roots. Kagome gasped. "Didn't have it in you, did you?" he taunted.

Kagome stared at him, hate evident in her eyes.

Bankotsu just smiled. "Like I said before - I like your spirit. I'll enjoy breaking it."

"Inuyasha will save me," Kagome whispered resolutely.

"You think so?" he asked with a hearty laugh. "Right now, he's entangled in Renkotsu's web of fire."

Fear played across her eyes, but she kept her expression fixed. "He will save me."

Bankotsu laughed in spite himself. "You seem awfully sure," he replied. "No matter; you'll forget all about him in a moment."

Holding her hands above her head, he pinned her to the wall with his body, spreading her tightly clamped thighs with his knee. Grateful for the short garment she wore, he gave her a little smirk.

"Let's see what you're hiding beneath that slip of cloth." Gathering both her wrists in one hand, he released the other, sliding it down her body and caressing the gently rise of her breasts, the valley of her hips. Bringing his palm down lower, he rubbed against her ultimate prize. He could feel her body tremble; whether it was from fear or revulsion, it excited him. He lifted up the green cloth that covered a small pair of silk underclothes. With skill full hands, he slid them down her thighs. She fought against him, but it was to no avail; he had her too firmly pinned down. His hands tangled in her patch of black curls, sliding lower to her folds. He thrust two fingers into her burning core, gaining a gasp from Kagome and a surprise for himself as well.

"You're a virgin," Bankotsu said plainly. Kagome only glared at him with defiant eyes, as if to say 'Of course I am'. "Well, this certainly makes things more interesting." He smirked.

The thunderous sound of battle carried to his ears, and Bankotsu glanced over his shoulder. Inuyasha had broken free.

"I guess I won't be taking you with me today," Bankotsu said, removing his hand from within the _miko_ and letting her crumple to the ground. Bankotsu retrieved _Banryu_ to face Inuyasha, who came storming in, crosshatched burn marks covering his body. He smelled of burnt skin and hair.

Inuyasha looked from Kagome to Bankotsu; in that second, the warrior could have sworn the _hanyou_'s eyes flashed red.

"You bastard! I won't let you get away this time!" Inuyasha held his sword in front of him, ready to strike. He had to wait, though; Kagome was still right behind Bankotsu, and he wouldn't risk hurting her.

"You didn't let me get away; I walked away," Bankotsu retorted, pointing _Banryu_ at Inuyasha. "I'm ready to battle you now, however, because I plan on taking the woman with me."

"Like hell you will," Inuyasha snarled.

"Then let's do it!" Bankotsu twirled _Banryu_ over his head, swinging towards the _hanyou_, who skirted away. He waited for Inuyasha to return the strike - maybe use that wind-scar – but nothing came. Bankotsu swung again, and, once more, the _hanyou_ only darted away.

This was strange. Bankotsu paused, resting _Banryu_ on his shoulder. "What's your game?" he called.

"There's no game- Come at me!" Inuyasha taunted, but Bankotsu noticed the way his eyes glanced behind him. Casually looking over his shoulder, he noticed the demon slayer and the monk coming to Kagome's aid.

Like he thought the game was over for today.

"Renkotsu, Ginkotsu, we're getting out of here," he called to his companions. With another swing of _Banryu_ to clear his path, he escaped through them without much protest. "That's all I'm going to play with you today - but I'll be back for the woman." Bankotsu heard the _hanyou_ snarl but he didn't attack. Bankotsu knew he wouldn't attack while his enemy's back was turned.

Once they were a fair distance away, Renkotsu turned to him from his perch atop Ginkotsu.

"Oo-_aniki_?"

"Yeah, Renkotsu?"

"I thought the whole point of today was to take that girl," Renkotsu pointed out with calculated indifference.

"It was, but I decided to let the game last a little longer, to let them stew in their juices. It makes playing more fun that way," Bankotsu said logically.

Renkotsu seemed appeased by that answer. That girl, though - she's a virgin. It'd been some time since he'd taken a virgin. He'd enjoy this, savor it for as long as he could. _'She's as pure as the virgin snow, what a funny notion.'_


	4. Twisted

**Title: Twisted**

**Prompt: Lover's Code**

**Word count: 100**

**A/N: Before anyone says anything, 'cause I'm sure some one will, this was for a prompt that required an exact word count, this isn't really intended to move the plot along other than to give you Kagome's perspective. The next prompt will be longer I promise, the one following it will be longer as well so hopefully the next couple of installments should be more meaty. Thanks to everyone who reads and reviews. Also this chapter won 2nd place at IY_hedonism. **

* * *

There was a pattern to their meetings, a twisted game of cat and mouse that Kagome had become all too familiar with.

Never leading anywhere directly, but steadily creeping further - only to abruptly end as another tease.

He had always kept Inuyasha close at hand, witness to his acts.

They were all locked in this endless dance; Bankotsu had become like her twisted lover. Holding her by the throat, his hands roved over her body, sending waves of revulsion through her.

Still, she had to ask, "Why?"

He looked her in the eyes. "Kagome, your rejection is my lover's code."


	5. The Line

**Title: The Line**

**Prompt: Sensei  
**

**Warnings: Fetish (S&M), and non-con. I'd also like to add a bruhaha, because this chapter deserves one**

* * *

The bindings bit into the flesh at her ankles and wrists as she writhed on the futon, immobilized by some especially clever knots.

"Don't struggle - they only get tighter when you do," Bankotsu chuckled as he drank in her milky white body, splayed so vulnerably before him. His eyes slid over the dusting of pink nipples upon her round mounds, the valley that led down along her abdomen, down to her patch of black curls. Her thighs spread wide to display her delicate folds. So fresh, untouched… He would enjoy this. He had the urge to lick every inch of that delectable body- but that was for later. He had a lesson to teach his new student.

He grabbed the pliant reed that he had tucked inside his pants. As he trailed the fraying end along her breasts, her eyes watched him with a mixture of fear and uncertainty.

"Now your _sensei_ will teach you about the line between pain and pleasure. Soon, though, they will become one and the same for you." He smiled, sending a visible chill through Kagome.

With the flick of his wrist, he slapped the reed across her breast. She screamed, muffled by the gag, in response to the sharp pain that prickled through her body.

"Good," he replied, a pleased smile playing his lips. He trailed the reed down into the valley of her breasts, making wide circles around them before centering in on the fleshy nipple. Once more, he whipped.

She squirmed, struggling against her restraints. His cock throbbed beneath its restrictive clothing – _Not yet_. He'd waited too long to rush this.

He drew a line down her body, circling her navel before once more whipping across her abdomen. Tears trickled down her face, which only excited him further.

Travelling further down the planes of her body, his desire guided him. The reed was like an extension of his body - part of the play, part of the _game_. As he traced the outside of her folds with it, her eyes grew wide with fear; he teased, pulling away along her silky thighs. Circling closer once again - gently, carefully - the frayed edges traced her untainted core.

He positioned himself between her legs, the reed held just at her apex, ready to be plunged in. She shook her head, wordlessly begging him not to do it. Even now, she tried to resist, but this was inevitable. He raised it up high, ready to plunge it into her depth – but halted a mere centimeter away. She looked relieved as he dropped the reed onto the floor.

The only thing that would be tainting her was his straining cock.

"You think it's over?" he murmured sensually, smirking. He undressed without hurry, letting her watch as his straining cock was freed. He'd waited too long for this. His hands caressed her body, making her shudder beneath him – which only made his cock weep with desire. He positioned himself between her creamy thighs, his length poised and ready just at her opening.

He smirked down at her. "This will hurt, but you'll learn to love it."

Thrusting into her, he relished her reaction as she screamed and writhed beneath him.

Bankotsu awoke, dripping with sweat, a ragging hard-on staring back at him from beneath the covers. It had only been a dream, but it was a dream that left him begging for more. He was done playing games. It was time to take what he desired. He couldn't wait any longer for Kagome to be his.


	6. Dear Inuyasha

**Title: Dear Inuyasha**

**Prompt: Dear John/ Jane**

**Words: 880**

**A/N:** I resurrected Mukotsu for convenience sake.

* * *

It was a sunny day, and the Inutachi were traveling at a leisurely pace. Surprisingly, it had been weeks since they'd seen any sign of Bankotsu, and Kagome was beginning to wonder if he'd given up. She hoped so. Inuyasha's constant hovering – even while she was using the bathroom – was starting to get more than a little annoying. He'd lectured her over and over about being more careful. It's not like she could control what Bankotsu did; she hadn't walked up to him and demanded he take interest in her.

Kagome remembered her last meeting with Bankotsu, his fingers around her neck, hands roving her body greedily. She shook her head, to dislodge negative thoughts. Hopefully that was all over now, but something told her it wasn't.

The group halted near the side of the road for lunch, and Kagome slid off Inuyasha's back. Once on her own feet, she stretched her cramped limbs. Inuyasha watched her with a strange look on his face.

Kagome set down her bag and turned towards Inuyasha.

"What is it, Inuyasha?" she asked, hands on her hips.

"We haven't seen Bankotsu in a while," he said conversationally. "I'm wondering if now's a good time to send you back to your time." Inuyasha made sure to keep his eyes averted.

She knew he was right; in reality, it would be safer in her time, but something was keeping her here - something she wasn't quite sure of.

Inuyasha could sense her hesitation, and just as he was about to change the subject, a heavy cloud of green smoke descended on them.

"What is this?" he snarled, hand gripping _Tessaiga_'s hilt.

The cloud had a strong, putrid odor that stung Kagome's eyes and nose and made her lungs burn. It didn't take her long to realize what it was.

"This is Mukotsu's poison," Kagome announced. Inuyasha had already placed himself in front of her, _Tessaiga_ held steady; he was ready for an oncoming attack.

"Stay behind me, Kagome," he instructed quietly before taunting loudly, "Come out and fight, you coward!"

There was no response.

With no attack forthcoming, the Inutachi had to change their strategy. In an attempt to delay the effects of the poison, Kagome slowed her breathing, to take in as little poison as humanly possible. Unfortunately, it was fast-acting, and, within the space of a few seconds, she could feel her limbs swaying beneath her, the world around her spinning. Inuyasha seemed to be holding up better, but his gait was wobbly as he growled into the screen of poisonous gas.

Kagome's vision swirled in colors of red and green; her friends' movements around her were becoming hazy, and she could hear their voices, but they seemed muffled and far away. As she attempted to move through the smoke, her legs finally gave out beneath her, and she crumpled to the ground.

Inuyasha attempted to catch her, but fumbled, falling just short of her.

Across the way, Sango was trying to reach her slayer mask to put it over her face - but it was no use; the poison immobilized her too quickly. Miroku, not far behind her, lay sprawled on the ground, his hand halfway to unwrapping his kazana.

As the poison slowly crept through Kagome's body, her world started turning black. A figure of white, blue and black emerged through the fog, a triumphant smirk on his lips.

"You're mine, Kagome," he said through the fog, before unconsciousness took her.

Inuyasha woke slowly, and he felt as if every inch of his body was on fire. He tried moving his limbs, but they screamed in protest at even the slightest movement. His mouth was dry; he must've been unconscious for a long time. He tried opening his eyes, but they were heavy, and his vision was blurred. The surrounding landscape spun, and he couldn't focus on anything. Inuyasha forced himself into a sitting position, and a piece of paper fluttered off his chest to land in his lap.

It was a letter. With unstable hands, he lifted it to read:

_Dear Inuyasha,_

_I had Renkotsu prepare a letter for you ahead of time. If you haven't figured it out yet, you've fallen into my trap. By now, mukotsu's poison will have started to wear off, but not without its lingering side effects. I may not have killed you, but I'm not going to give you an easy way to come after us. Not until I've had my fun at least. As you may have guessed, I've taken Kagome, and I'd like to reassure you this isn't about you - it's about me. You were obviously incapable of protecting Kagome, making it all too easy for me to take her away. Then again, I guess it is your fault, huh? Anyway, don't worry; I promise to take **good** care of her. _

_Hoping you find greener pastures, _

_Bankotsu_

"That bastard," he attempted to say, but his voice was a mere thread, and it felt like someone was squeezing the air out of him every time he attempted to take a breath. The bastard had taken Kagome, and Inuyasha hadn't been able to protect her again; what was he going to do? He had already seen the damage Bankotsu had done to her after their last few encounters. He couldn't let the bastard take it further than it had already gone. Scraping together all his energy, he stood on unsure feet.

_'Don't worry, Kagome. I'll save you.'_


	7. Inevitable

**Inevitable**

Prompt: Captivate

Words: 347

* * *

Sleep faded away slowly, as if Kagome was emerging from a dark black pool. She gasped for air, her lungs burning desperately for relief. She pulled in much-needed oxygen as consciousness returned. Her eyes fluttered open, to take in a dimly lit room. Candles flickered in their holders on the walls. _'Where am I?' _she wondered. She tried moving her arms, only to find that she was tied to a futon. She tried moving her legs, to find they, too, were bound. Panic bubbled up quickly, and her eyes scanned the room in a desperate search for possible salvation.

The shuffling of feet caught her attention, and that's when she saw him; Bankotsu stood at the opposite end of the room, leaning against the wall.

"You're awake," he said, his tone rough; it sent a chill down Kagome's spine.

Kagome attempted a venomous reply, only to find that she was not only bound, but gagged as well. She thrashed against the futon in an attempt to break free.

"Don't waste your energy; you won't get free." Bankotsu stalked across the room. He removed his _hakama_, tossing it aside. Kagome kept her eyes on him as he made the slow progression towards her. He leaned over her, and she could feel his breath on her neck. "Maybe if you behave, I'll loosen your bonds," he whispered.

His words sent chills shooting through her body.

She watched as he rolled down his _fundoshi_, inch by painful inch - yet she couldn't tear her eyes away. Struggling was futile; she'd just have to watch him. For a brief moment, she hoped for salvation, hoped Inuyasha would come and save her. But as Bankotsu moved to the end of the futon, his angry red cock glaring her in the face, she knew no rescue would come this time. She had been foolish to hope that it was all over, and even more foolish to wish for rescue. A tear rolled down her cheek as Bankotsu took what he wanted. She should have known from the beginning that this is how it would end.


	8. Resistance

**A/N:** I'm back with more of your non-con delights. Thank you to everyone who read and review during the brief Hiatus, while I worked on a small project titled "Awaken Me". (for more information check out my profile). I'm happy to announce Undead Desire was nominated to The Feudal Association's quarertly awards for best Alt Romace. Unfortunately I didn't win but it was an honor just to be nominated! One last note, I've also required the services of a Beta, and I'd like to take this time to thank Jaimed1968 for all here help with this piece. This installment was originally posted to Iyhedonism for the prompt **"Chase"**, Enjoy.

* * *

The chase had begun, and they were all puppets on his strings. Things had certainly turned out differently than he'd originally thought.

Bankotsu chuckled to himself. "_Much_ better."

He had Kagome and he was tormenting Inuyasha. Things didn't get much better than this. A triumphant smirk curled his lips as he strolled through the halls of the Mount Hakurei shrine. The other members of the _shichinin-tai_ were out, for which he was grateful. Lately, he'd been noticing the way Jakotsu watched him when he went into the room where he kept Kagome. Jakotsu wasn't happy with the arrangement, but Bankotsu didn't care - he was enjoying himself too much. Kagome had presented more of a challenge than he'd originally thought. He'd taken many women in life, and all had been used and thrown away without a second thought. Easily broken, easily losing his interest.

Kagome was different; she'd yet to be broken. She continued to fight against him, which only continued to excite him. It was strange; this had never happened to him before. Perhaps he had gone soft, being undead.

Perhaps not.

Bankotsu slid back the sliding door. He'd been away on an errand for Naraku, and he itched to take Kagome once again. When he walked in, Kagome shifted to one side, onto her knees, her eyes defiant as always. He strode across the room, her eyes always fixed on him. Her hands were bound behind her back; he'd recently freed her from the futon. It made things more interesting to let her have mobility.

"Miss me?" he asked sensuously.

She fixed him with a defiant glare, shifting onto her knees once more, but gave no response. She was uncomfortable; he liked that. He paced in front of her, drawing her full attention onto him. He liked to take his time with Kagome; going in for the kill too soon took some of his thrill away. He stopped in front of her. Bankotsu could see the muscles as they tensed in her shoulders. It was then that he realized she was hiding something. With lightening quick movement, he pinned her to the wall.

"What do you have there, Kagome?" he breathed against the flesh of her neck.

She thrashed against him, hissing, "Let me go!"

"You know I can't do that, Kagome. The chase has only just begun, and I've only just gotten started. Now _drop it_."

She twisted her legs around in an attempt to knock him to the ground. He caught her legs in a tight grip, pulling them up and forcing her head to the ground. A sharpened piece of wood tumbled from out beneath her. He scooped up the makeshift weapon.

"What were you planning on doing with this?" he asked, amused, twirling the pathetic splinter of wood between his fingers. "I won't be so easy to kill, Kagome. You may have forgotten I've already died once.

"Besides…" he trailed off, his eyes narrowing at her mischievously. "I have plans for you."

"Do what you want! If I can't kill you, Inuyasha will!"

"That same old song and dance? Haven't you realized where you are yet? Don't you feel the purification surrounding this place? Inuyasha can't reach you until I _let _him reach you. I hold all the cards."

"He will come…" she declared venomously.

Bankotsu reached down, grabbing a handful of Kagome's hair. He raised her up to meet his gaze, his handing twisting in her hair harshly. She winced in pain, but otherwise held his gaze.

"Give it up, Kagome; I _will_ break you." He pressed his mouth against hers into a rough kiss, forcing his tongue into her mouth. She tried to fight his attention, but he was relentless, pressing her body against his hardness that ached to take her again. He pulled away and gave her a smirk. "You are _mine_."

Kagome reeled back and spit squarely in his face. Bankotsu loosened his grip to wipe off the spittle.

"It seems you need another lesson." Bankotsu threw her down to the ground before quickly disrobing. He was glad she wasn't broken yet, because he wasn't done with her yet either.

Inuyasha threw himself against the barrier, which crackled and fizzled against his skin. He pressed against it for a few minutes before being thrown back as a smoking pile of nearly purified flesh. He knew Kagome was in there; this is where her scent led. He had to get to her! He had to save her before… well he wasn't willing to think about what could have happened to her. He stood up, baring his teeth. He'd already tried using red _Tessaiga_, but maybe he could try again. He unsheathed his massive sword, focusing his _youki_ to turn it red. He pulled back, unleashing the demonic energy onto the barrier of purification, and it crackled and sparked - but it made no difference. It was no use; he couldn't break through. He howled desperately before charging the barrier once more in an attempt to break through to save Kagome.

Miroku and Sango stood back, watching the Inuyasha's heart-wrenched attempts to rescue Kagome. They knew the barrier would never let him through; it was impossible. They'd offered to look for her on his behalf, but he was too stubborn to relent. He felt guilty for letting her get kidnapped - felt like it was his responsibility to rescue Kagome.

"We have to do something," Sango said, watching as Inuyasha made another futile attempt at the barrier.

"I know, but what can we do?" Miroku asked.

"I'm not sure, but I can't just stand by and watch," Sango said, balling her hands into fists. Miroku recognized that look; he knew she wouldn't stand idly by.

"I understand. You propose we go in after her, then?"

"Exactly."

"To Mount Hakurei, then," Miroku replied.

Neither knew what the task that lay before them would hold, but they knew they couldn't leave Kagome alone.


	9. Vehemence

Title: Vehemence

Prompt: "I saw you…

Words: 421

**Warnings: vague references to yaoi relationship.**

* * *

Bankotsu slid back the sliding door to the room he was using as his bedchamber. He felt spent, and his muscles were slack; his 'sessions' with Kagome were starting to wear him out. He had to give it to her, she wasn't easily broken - not that he minded, of course. He was thoroughly enjoying himself. Right now, though, he was ready for a long nap.

Bankotsu slipped off his armor, letting it fall to the floor with a clatter. He reached into the fabric of his _haori_, preparing to slide the rough fabric off his shoulders, when the shuffling of feet caught his attention. He turned around quickly, hand grasping for _Banryu_; seeing his guest, he let his hand fall to his side.

"Oo-_aniki_," Jakotsu said sweetly. His hair was down and tumbled around his shoulders. He looked freshly showered, giving him a soft appearance; the soft floral print _yukata_ he wore added to the affect.

"Jakotsu." He looked the cross-dresser up and down. "How was the mission?"

"Mm, good," Jakotsu replied flippantly as he sauntered towards Bankotsu, his eyes lustful.

Bankotsu crossed his arms over his chest as Jakotsu draped his arms around his shoulder, breathing onto Bankotsu's neck.

"I've missed you Oo-_aniki_. I never see you anymore." His lips ghosted over Bankotsu's pulse.

Bankotsu pulled away. "I'm not in the mood, Jakotsu."

Jakotsu recoiled as if stung; an unflattering snarl pulled back his lips. "This is because of that bitch you've been keeping, isn't it?"

Bankotsu shrugged off the comment, striding away. "No, I'm just not in the mood," he replied simply.

"I saw you kiss her! This isn't just about fucking anymore, is it?" Jakotsu screeched, his hands balled at his sides.

Bankotsu twirled on his heel to face Jakotsu, his hands darting out to grab a fistful of Jakotsu's _yukata_ and pulling him in so close he could smell the perfume wafting off his skin.

"What are you saying? That I'm _weak_? That I have _feelings_ for her? If I wanted to, I'd drag a blade across her throat right now and end it."

"Then do it! End that miserable trash's life! The others are starting to talk; it's time to end this," Jakotsu said with vehemence.

Bankotsu loosened his grip on Jakotsu. "I'll end it when I'm ready. If the others have a problem, then they can come to me." He dropped Jakotsu, who stumbled back slightly.

"If you don't end this, I will," Jakotsu snarled.

"You do that, and I'll kill you," Bankotsu returned, stomping out of the room.


	10. Breaking Point

A/N: It's been a while, but I figured this chapter needed one... **Warning**: This installment is especially graphic, if you are squicked by blood and bloodplay, and for some strange reason you're reading this story, then skip this chapter. If not feel free to read on.

Also, I have two exiting announcements, #1 'Undead Desire' has been nominated for best Dark/Horror Fic over at Inuyasha Fan Guild, If any of my lovely readers happens to be member and are so inclined, voting begins May 16 and runs through May 29.

My second announcement is that this chapter won Third Place over at Iyhedonism for the prompt **'Fluff'** prompt, being the twisted individual I am, I decided to go the opposite route.

Thank you all for your continued support with this story... now on with the show.

* * *

He spread her thighs with his knee, she tried to resist, but there was no such thing as resistance, really. He leaned over her, running a rough hand along the exposed flesh of her back.

"Kagome," he breathed onto her neck, raising the gooseflesh on her skin, "do you know what a breaking point is?" She writhed against her bindings, muttering, what were most likely defiant obscenities, into her gag. He chuckled. "I've been thinking," he muttered, tangling his fingers in her ebony strands, "just how far can I take you before you break?" He jerked her head back to meet his gaze; her scream was muffled by the gag. Her brown eyes blazed with hatred, as he trailed a finger down her chin. "You mean nothing to me you know? I could easily drag a blade across your throat and watch the light dwindle from your eyes…" Her eyes widened a centimeter in fear, before that old familiar defiance lit up the flames within. "You don't believe me do you?"

Dropping her roughly, Bankotsu strode across the room to a case set along the far wall. He flipped it open, extracting a glistening blade. He stalked back over to Kagome, twirling the blade in his hand. Her eyes watched his every movement. How he loved, reveled in, her gaze upon him.

Reaching her, his hand caressed the smooth mound of her ass, cupping it gently. She struggled against his touch. Very lightly, he pressed the blade against her spine.

"Behave, if you ever want to walk again. I'm a mercenary first and foremost, and I could really make you immobile if you don't do as I say." Kagome seemed to understand as she slumped against her bindings. "Good girl," he cooed.

He traced the blade along the curve of her back; lightly cutting the skin. Crimson blossomed on pale skin, before running in rivulets down her spine. Grasping his cock in his free hand, he dipped it into the crimson liquid, trailing it down her back, to the cleft of her butt.

"Do you understand Kagome? There is no romance, there is no fluff, there's no such thing as happy endings, there's only this…" with a quick thrust he penetrated her. She bucked in pain, his blade meeting the soft flesh of her shoulder. Blood pooled over the blade, cascading down her back as he thrust into her repeatedly.

She could try to fight it, but his blade would only cut deeper into her flesh. She slumped down, letting him take what he wanted.

Bankotsu removed his cock, spilling his seed onto her back, mixing with the dry blood.

"I only want your submission, Kagome… that's all I want."


	11. What is Mine

A/N: First of all I'd like to send a big thank you to everyone that reads and or reviews. You brighten my day and I never in my wildest dreams thought this story would be as popular as it has been. Just like to remind you all while I have your attention that IYFG is currently voting for 1st quarter awards, if you're a member and so inclined, this story has been nominated for best dark/horror. This chapter is a bit of an interlude to get the plot caught up. It was originally written for Iyhedonism on livejournal for the prompt **"Who's your Mama" **Enjoy, and thanks again for reading.

* * *

There was so much blood it ran in rivers down the mountain side. They should've known there would've been interference in their quest to rescue Kagome, but half the Band of Seven?

They'd killed them all one by one. Ginkotsu had been first. The whirling of his strange mechanic body, the sick grinding noise before he exploded, still rang in Sango's ears. Renkotsu hadn't been far behind him, Miroku and Sango still bore the burns, sick reminders of the torture they'd endured. But somehow they'd persevered. Muikotsu came next. He was quickly defeated, sucked into the vortex in Miroku's hand, along with all his poisons. The poison that coursed through Miroku's body after that, had kept them out of commission for days. Sango had spent three days in a cave, without sleep, watching over his fever raked body. Finally he'd recovered, but just barely.

Sango couldn't bring herself to think about what type of torture Kagome had endured during that time. She could only pray she was safe.

Today had been the final day, the day Suikotsu arrived. They were both exhausted to the point of collapse, and he'd nearly hacked them apart, piece by piece, working them over slowly. Blood ran everywhere, they were moving in a red haze. Miroku's Kazana was useless, there was nothing they could do, this was how they were going to die… then by sheer luck there had been an opening. Suikotsu left himself exposed to Sango's short sword. She drove the blade in to the hilt, there was no blood only ash. The blade had hit just the right spot; she hit the shard and the life that had been Suikotsu faded away, like dust on the wind. She collapsed to her knees then. Miroku lay a few feet away still too weak from the poison.

"Miroku," her voice was weak, she reached out for him clutching his hand in her own, "how are we supposed to go on?"

Miroku let out a ragged breath, "We have to. Who else will be able to save Kagome?"

Sango shut her eyes, willing the energy to continue on, to come to her. "You're right."

Merciless laughter cut through the air, sending a cold chill down Sango's spine, she jerked her head around just in time to greet Bankotsu as he strolled towards them.

"It seems I have some more playmates," he smirked.

The air crackled with _youki_ and spiritual powers, the scent of singed hair carried on the wind. He watched as Inuyasha struggled to his feet, propped up by the sheath of _Tetesaiga_. His hair was matted, and burned, his dog like ears plastered to his skull. His eyes were red rimmed with rage. How many days had he been attempting to cross the border and failed? It was pathetic really.

'_Now or never I suppose.' _He strolled forward through the barrier, without the slightest flicker of energy. Inuyasha was so absorbed in the barrier he did not even notice his new visitor.

"My, my how the mighty have fallen, Inuyasha," he purred his name like a lover.

Inuyasha turned feral eyes to the intruder, "Jakotsu," he growled. His hands fisted, and un-fisted, "Tell me where Kagome is, or I will shove my hand into your gut."

Jakotsu shivered with desire, "Oh, Inuyasha," he purred, "cutting right to the chase I see. And here I was hoping we could play a game of Who's Your Mama."

A wild snarl escaped Inuyasha's lips, revealing elongated fangs. Jakotsu took a step back, unsheathing _Jakotsutou._

"Now, play nice puppy, I have a proposition for you," Jakotsu cooed, running his index finger along his blade.

"What the hell do you have that I would want?" Inuyasha demanded.

A cruel smile curled his crimson lips, "Information."

Inuyasha stood down, his ears firmly held against his head in agitation. "What can you tell me?" he barked.

Jakotsu dropped _Jakotsutou _to his side, and strode over to Inuyasha. "Exactly what you need to hear," he teased. Inuyasha suppressed a snarl at the back of his throat as he watched the cross-dresser circle him. "I know how to get to Kagome."

"Why would you help me?" Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at him.

Jakotsu's brow furrowed, "Because that bitch is in the way."

"Don't you dare call Kagome a bitch!" Inuyasha snapped.

Jakotsu held up a finger wagging it back and forth. "You are not in the position to be making demands." He held a finger to his chin. "Now, where was I? Oh yes, how you can save Kagome." An evil smile twisted his lips. "You need to be human."

Sango scuttled back, taking a defensive pose in front of the prone Miroku.

"Bankotsu, what have you done with Kagome?" she demanded. Using _Hiraikotsu_ as a crutch she managed to stand.

"Eager to meet your untimely end I see," Bankotsu teased, making languid steps towards them.

"Shut up, where's Kagome?" Sango shouted, her knees wobbling beneath her.

"This is hilarious," Bankotsu chuckled, "You think you're going to get any information out of me? Like that."

Sango bit her lip against the shooting pain that sent electric sparks through her body.

"Or, would you like to join Kagome, maybe?" He strolled closer, his dark eyes accessing. "Then again, I think not. I've already got my hands full with Kagome." He laughed.

"You bastard," Sango breathed.

Bankotsu hefted _Banyru _onto his shoulder, "I've been called that a time or two." He smirked, glancing from Sango to the now unconscious Miroku. "Tell you what, I'm feeling generous, I'll let you two go. Besides, there's no honor in killing a half-dead monk and an injured woman."

"What do you know about honor?" Sango spat.

The smirk never left his lips, "More than you realize."

He could see the way Sango swayed on her feet. She was a goner. He was starting to lose his patience and his interest. He turned to walk away, they'd be dead within the day, he didn't need to take their lives himself, even if they killed his brothers.

"Just give us back Kagome!" Sango pleaded.

"You can't have her; Kagome is mine."


	12. A Lack of Light

**A/N:** This Installment was written for the prompt **"poetry"** at Iy_hedonism on Livejournal. I opted for a poem!fic using my own original poetry written especially for this installment. One last friendly reminder to all my wonderful readers, whom happen to be members of Inuyasha Fan Guild, polls close this Sunday and as I've mention before this story is up for best dark/ horror, if you feel so inclined please mosey on over and cast your vote. Also you should check out the other wonderful fics up for vote. I know all my favorites have spawned from those awards. :D

* * *

_There is no light,_

_There is no love,_

_Let the blanket of dark take you,_

_You have none,_

_You are nothing,_

_End it all._

The candle flickered before sputtering out, sending Kagome into darkness. She made no motion to alleviate the situation. In truth, she hadn't moved from her futon since the last time Bankotsu had paid a 'visit', if you could call the sick torture she'd endured, something as congenial as a 'visit'. She'd lost hope, lost the will to move on. This was her life now or a half shell of a life; a vassal for his entertainment. She would cry, but tears were not a luxury she'd been allowed. Tears were for human beings; she was no longer alive.

_The light was smothered,_

_It won't return,_

_Don't hope,_

_Don't wait,_

_This is your fate,_

Kagome opened her eyes to the darkness, letting them reach out, desperately searching for anything. She closed them again.

There was no use; there was no way out. She belonged to him, hadn't he made that clear? Then why, why did she continue to try? Why hope, why… tears pooled in her eyes, she scrubbed them away harshly. Looking down at her unbound hands, she realized he'd untied her. What was the point? There was no escape. He'd taken possession of her. In more ways than she knew possible. He'd beaten her completely and fully. The Kagome of old was dead. She would never return.

_The creeping vines strangle you,_

_Heavy is the stench of despair,_

_Hold the blade,_

_Let it kiss your skin,_

_Let it release you,_

Kagome slid to her knees, a pathetic attempt at normalcy. She could wash, she could… no, what was the point? Leaning her head against the wooden walls, her eyes caught a glitter of metal. She opened half lidded eyes. Her breath caught in her throat at the realization. Desperately she scrambled across the matted floor. Grasping at the blade, carelessly tossed aside, the last time they'd 'played'. -The word sent a shiver of revulsion down her spine- Instinctively, she grasped at her wounded shoulder, still caked in her own blood. She held the blade aloft, _'release', _the word pounded in her ears with every heart beat. With trembling hands she brought it to her wrist… _'I just want it to end.'_

_Could you hope?_

_This glittering blade,_

_Let it capture the light_

_Capture hope,_

_Capture resolve,_

Her hands shook, rattling the blade against her skin, making small marks across the flesh of her wrist. She closed her eyes, breathing in deep. Holding the blade aloft, she prepared for it to kiss her skin, give her the release she so desperately needed… _'Let me be free!' _

The blade halted above her wrist. Her body trembled convulsively before she let the blade fall to the floor with a clatter. Tears fell down her cheek unhindered. She couldn't do it. No matter how bad things got, she couldn't do it. She grabbed the blade off the floor.

"Damn you!" she screamed, tossing the blade across the room. It hit the opposite wall with a ping. The reverberation of metal on wood echoed through the room. "You left that blade here to taunt me, didn't you?" she screamed, her hands clawing at the mat. "You win Bankotsu! I'm broken. Isn't that what you wanted? Just let me go, or kill me! I can't take it anymore." Her body trembled with rage as she hunched over the mat, hot tears streaming down her face.

_I will not die in vain,_

_I shed this senseless hurt,_

_I am the light,_

_I know not the dark,_

_I will overcome. _

The sun broke over the horizon, a single sliver of light slipped through the cracks of the darkened room, catching the blade. The glint of metal reflected into Kagome's eyes. Kagome raised her head to regard the blade, shinning like a beacon. Blinking a few times, she crawled across the mat to the opposite wall where the blade now rested. She did not immediately take the blade, but rather sat down next to it, gathering her knees up to her chest. She watched the inanimate object for several long minutes…

"I know now, what I have to do."


	13. Game Over

A/N: This installment was originally written for Iyhedonism on livejournal for the prompt **"Fuck Like a Ninja"**.

* * *

Oo-aniki would be very displeased with him, he knew that. Could he really blame him though? What was he supposed to do? Bankotsu must have lost his mind, keeping that girl. Sure he'd strayed from his arms before, a night or two with a random village girl, a slow fuck with a dainty faced boy, on occasion. But Jakotsu was his constant. He was the one who had _been _there for him. Never had Bankotsu kept anyone around this long, ever. It pissed him off to say the least. He couldn't let that _bitch _usurp his place. Bankotsu could try and hide it but that _woman _was wriggling her way in. And he didn't like it a bit; not at all. So, he'd come to Inuyasha, teased him a bit, taunted him. But he needed him, he need Inuyasha to take Kagome away from Bankotsu. Then things would go back to the way they _should _be.

Jakotsu looked up from his musings to the pacing _hanyou. 'If only Inuyasha were human.' _Jakotsu sighed, _'then he'd lose those adorable ears.' _Wild thoughts of abandoning his plan in favor of a secret ninja fuck with his delectable _hanyou _fluttered through his mind but were quickly dispelled by the sizzle and crack of burning skin.

"What are you doing!" Jakotsu demanded jumping to his feet as Inuyasha was launched from the barrier.

"I'm going to get Kagome," he snarled, baring elongated fangs, his eyes bleeding red. The sight of all that red, -blood red- sent shivers of desire down Jakotsu's spine.

"Inuyasha, Inuyasha, Inuyasha," Jakotsu purred. He sauntered over to the snarling _hanyou _trailing a delicate finger along his chin. "You'll never get through the barrier like that," he tutted.

Inuyasha growled deep in his throat pulling away from Jakotsu.

"Just fucking, watch me."

Jutting his chin, most heroically, Inuyasha charged the barrier. Pink and blue tendrils of light erupted on his skin. The sizzling scent of burnt hair and skin filled the air. Jakotsu expected him to give in, to be tossed back on his ass once more. But to Jakotsu's surprise, he pressed through; further and further. Jakotsu jogged ahead of him, amused by the _hanyou's _progress.

"I'll give it to you puppy dog, you've got gumption."

Inuyasha didn't have the energy to respond, his mind was wholly focused on the task at hand and the searing pain that reverberated through his entire body. Jakotsu watched with interest as the sacred barrier bended and twisted, the smell of burnt hair and skin faded, as did the silver locks on his head. With one final guttural snarl Inuyasha fell to the ground.

Jakotsu let out a gasp of surprise as a black hair Inuyasha stared back up at him.

"I never thought you'd take me literally," Jakotsu remarked.

It was quiet, too quiet. Bankotsu strode quickly down the main corridor of the shrine he'd been calling home. The sickening realization washed over him. They're dead, all of them are dead. Renkotsu, dead. Suikotsu, dead. Muikotsu, Genkotsu, Kyokotsu, all dead… and where was Jakotsu? Is his one time lover dead, crashed upon the rocks somewhere? How had this happened? When had it gone wrong? They'd been given a second chance. Had he wasted it? On what… that woman? He'd said before he could toss Kagome aside at his leisure; she was disposable. Or was she? All his comrades were dead because he wanted to keep her. This wasn't right, this wasn't what he wanted. He wanted to break her, to make her his. Yes, he wanted her. He'd wanted her more than anything he'd ever wanted. He'd fought to keep her, but at what cost? These thoughts puzzled and confused.

Dead, dead, all of them…

Bankotsu dropped roughly to the ground of their meeting room. Jakotsu, where was he? Was his blood on his hands as well? Blood, Kagome's blood, a crimson stain upon his blade. His lust. His want. Kagome was all of that. But now that he'd taken his fill, was this really worth it? He'd told that Taijiya that she was his. And she was. Kagome was broken completely. Yet he wasn't satisfied. Strange. What more could he want. His eyes flickered over to _banyru, _his sword, his pride… what did Kagome have left to give him? Of course why had he never thought of it before! She could give him her life. Let that crimson blood fall over his _banyru _like so many others. Oh, how beautiful that would be. She would be his forever then. Yes, yes that's what he wanted, that's what he needed. To end it, to end her life at his choosing. How deliciously perfect.

"I guess its game over, Kagome."

* * *

**A/N:** Not to be the bringer of bad news, but the next chapter will be the last, depending on the prompt word limits at IYHedonism, it should be out in the next couple of weeks. Thank you all for your continued support. I really never thought this story would be as popular as it has been.


	14. Ashes to Ashes

**'Ashes to Ashes'**

* * *

She focused on a sliver of light; it was the only source of light in her recent dark existence. To her breast she clutched the dagger. How long had she been here in this room; days; weeks; years? Everything had blurred into moments of pain and agony, until this blade had found her hand. She clung to it like a life line, taking steady breathes as the moments ticked by. She slept, she waited, she ate -when she was fed- she waited. It'd been a while since she'd seen anyone. She hadn't seen a human face in days; she realized all too late.

The steady thump of footsteps, along the corridor outside, sent her heart pumping wildly. That gate, that purpose, there was no doubt in her mind whom it was coming to pay a visit. Taking a ragged breath, she lied down on the rough floor. Better to feign sleep then alert him to her plans. This had to work, it just had to. It was this or death. Kill or be killed.

The jingle of keys pierced the silence; she waited. The door slid open; Bankotsu's boots fell heavily on the floor, the sound of his steps reverberating through her, sending her heart pumping wildly. This was it, this was the moment. He stopped beside her; she was prepared for the hand that darted out taking a fist full of her hair. He dragged her up by her hair; cold dark eyes meeting set brown.

"Kagome," he purred. His eyes danced with a strange fire that she hadn't been expecting, couldn't have expected. Did he know? Had he somehow figured out what she'd planned to do?

Her breathing hitched when the glint of _Banyru_ caught her eye. _'No,' _she thought desperately. But despite her first instinct, she didn't fight, she slumped down. She couldn't struggle, her dagger was to precariously hidden. Any struggle would reveal itself. She'd only have one chance; she'd have to wait for the right moment.

"It's been fun," he sneered, twisting his hands in her hair, pulling her closer, _Banyru _brushed against her side; the sharp end of the blade cutting into her flesh, "but, you've killed my comrades. You've caused too much trouble…" he paused, running a calloused hand over the healing skin of her shoulder, "how I would have loved to see these scars fade, made new ones across your skin." he smiled sending a cold chill down her spine, "I've realized you would never have been mine, not truly, until I took your life. You belong to me, Kagome. Remember that in death, will you?"

She wanted to scream, to thrash, but the words died in her throat, after everything he was going to kill her. This was the end…

"Goodbye, Kagome," he pulled her to him, his lips crashing on hers tearing the skin of her lips, _Banyru _pressed to her back, biting into her flesh, she was caught in a kiss of death. He squeezed her hard enough to press the air from her body. She gasped as the salty tang of blood filled her mouth. He was devouring her mouth, her soul, her hope.

'_NO!'_

She tensed against him, using some strength last reserve of energy she pressed, hard, onto his chest. It was just enough to bite _Banyru _into her back, nicking the rib. Blood flowed down her spine, down _Banyru. _She was losing too much blood. This may kill her. But, to end his life would be worth the sacrifice. With an inch of space she freed her arms. She slid her hands up his side, before tangling them into his hair. Bankotsu paused at the gesture, but she captured his lips, forcing him to focus on their contact. His kiss became more urgent, more ferverent, he pressed her harder against him.

He was losing sense of the situation. He was losing control. But she held to him like a dying flame, both locked in an intimate act of death. Her blood filled his mouth; his senses; his euphoria was the highest he'd ever experienced in life, or death. Kagome was his, in this moment.

He didn't feel as one hand slid from around his neck, until it was too late. The cold steel of her blade on his throat was unexpected. Without a moment's hesitation, she plunged the knife into his throat, dislodging the jewel shard within. He pulled back, letting her and _Banyru _fall to the floor with a clatter.

She watched as he crumbled to ash, an expression on his face between surprise and hurt.

The ash crumbled into a pile of nothing but bones.

Blood dripped down her skin, she was weak from blood loss, and the tears flowed from her eyes freely. She'd killed him.

It was over…

* * *

Jakotsu burst into the room, the giddy smile on his face quickly washed away by a howling rage. There in the center of the room lay Kagome, in a pool of her own blood, _Banyru _to her left, a pile of bones to the front.

He let out a guttural howl, tearing through the room, to the bones of his beloved. He cradled them to his face, tears pouring down his tattooed cheeks. Then he turned burning eyes on Kagome, she was covered in blood, but breathing.

"You!" he screeched, scuttling around the pile of bones, he grabbed a hold of her hair harshly forcing her to face him. "You killed him you, bitch. I'll cut you up. I'm going to run you through!"

Kagome stared up at him with blank brown eyes, already the life was dimming from them. She was at death's door, but he didn't care. Jakotsu needed retribution.

With a piercing scream of agony, he unsheathed _Jakotsutou._ He raised it above his head, ready to cut her to tiny pieces, when a cold sensation shot through him. He turned just in time to see a staggering Inuyasha holding onto the end of a dull tetsiaga, pierced through his throat, and the jewel shard that kept him alive.

The words, "But I helped you…" died on his lips as he crumbled to ash joining the pile of bones that was Bankotsu.

Inuyasha fell to his knees, his breathing heavy.

"I told you not to touch Kagome…"

Dark eyes trailed across the room to the slight frame of Kagome. His heart wept at the sight. Though the purification of the place bore down on him, sizzling the youkai that attempted to surface at the rage he felt. He crawled to her, on hands and knees, to cradle her in his arms.

She was breathing faintly when he brushed the hair away from her face. Her blood pooled around them, sickly black in the dim light. Her eyes fluttered open for only a moment, and she smiled.

"Inuyasha, you came."

THE END

* * *

A/N: A million thanks to my wonderful and supportive Beta Jaimed1968 I couldn't have done it without you dear. Thank You to everyone who, read, reviewed, favorited, or just alerted this twisted little tale. When I started out writing this it was mostly an experiment. I never knew I would love this dark twisted little tail quite as much as I did. I'm sad to see it end, but alas, it had to come to an end. Give me your thoughts if you please, the good, and the bad, I don't mind. Thanks again to you all for reading.

Love

Nicluv1787


End file.
